Come on, Come Out
by OnceADreamer
Summary: Kurt survivait. Il restait sur Terre pour il ne savait quelle raison, habitait avec Quinn, sa droguée de colocataire et travaillait tant bien que mal pour Anderson, lui étant dévoué, n'en ayant pas le choix. Mais c'était jusqu'au jour où il croisa ces yeux dorés... Ces yeux dorés, qui lui promirent une deuxième chance, un moyen de pouvoir respirer à nouveau... Prostitué!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

_Helloooooooo ! ( :_

_Bon, me voici avec une toute nouvelle fiction qui, j'espère, vous plaira. J'avais publié une fiction sur The Vampire Diaries il y a de ça un an, mais je l'ai laissé tomber, par manque d'inspiration. Ayant acquis un peu plus d'expérience, j'espère, tout le long de cette année (merci les RPG), je me suis dit que je pouvais commencer à écrire quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être être apprécié. Donc, me voilà !_

_J'ai été très fortement inspirée par la chanson New York, de Snow Patrol pour l'idée de la fiction. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, vous devriez vraiment l'écouter, elle est... Incroyable, plus que toutes les autres à mes yeux, même si elles sont toutes géniales. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, le groupe serait mille fois plus connu et aurait raflé tous les prix. Parce qu'il en vaut le coup. (la fangirl en moi reprend le dessus, sorry. (a))_

_Cette fiction est pour toi Émelyne. N'oublie jamais, au grand jamais à quel point tu peux être une fille incroyable, au grand cœur et courageuse. N'oublie jamais que tu vaux tout l'or du monde. Et aussi pour toi Cory, on t'aime et on ne t'oublie pas. On ne t'oubliera jamais, tu nous a beaucoup trop marqué pour cela. Forever in our hearts._

_Une dernière chose : ce chapitre contiendra à un moment un certain usage de la drogue, et j'aimerais faire une petite remarque qui m'apaisera une fois que vous l'aurez tous lu: pour toutes ces personnes qui aimeraient tester pour « rire » à sniffer, s'injecter ou fumer n'importe quoi, réfléchissez mûrement et sûrement à vos actes, s'il vous plaît. Parce que dès que l'on entre dans le monde de la drogue, il est ensuite pratiquement impossible d'en sortir. Vous connaissez tous l'histoire de Cory, mais je vous parle aussi de la mienne, et je peux vous jurer que tout ça n'est pas un jeu, et ça peut vous pourrir votre vie. La dépendance est une chose affreuse, et pire que quoi que ce soit dans ce monde, j'en suis certaine. Donc voilà, même si c'est pour rire, ou si ce n'est que pour une fois, réfléchissez. Et si jamais il y a des personnes concernées par cela et qui sont en grande difficulté, n'hésitez pas à vous faire aider, ce n'est pas une honte, bien au contraire, c'est un acte de courage. Car se rendre compte que vous avez un problème est très courageux... Et vous pouvez vous en sortir. Soyez entourés pour cela. Si n'importe qui aimerait discuter de cela, je suis pleinement ouverte, quelques mots peuvent grandement aider, oh oui. Même d'une lycéenne d'une ville paumée telle que moi x) M'enfin, je vais me taire et vous laisser lire ! ( :_

_Prologue :_

___La nuit, Kurt Hummel était "La Pute de Luxe" de New York. On l'appelait toujours par des surnoms féminins, et il souriait toujours face à cela, parce que c'était lui qui avait le plus de clients en une nuit, lui qui se faisait le plus d'argent, lui qui était le plus désiré. On se battait pour se louer son corps. Kurt Hummel était le mec le plus chaud de tout New York, et il en était fier._

___Le jour, Kurt Hummel travaillait dans un Starbucks et prenait ____les cours____ programmés en fin d'après-midi à la NYADA, afin de ne rien rater des ____cours du soir____ pour qu'il puisse y entrer l'année suivante. Il n'avait pas de père, pas de mère, et sa meilleure amie et colocataire était défoncée lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas. Il traînait un passé sombre et douloureux que seuls les pires quartiers de la mégapole connaissaient, et tout cela l'avait amené à ces activités nocturnes. Qui l'avait amené à se faire presque violer par son patron, le dénommé Patrick Anderson, quand ce dernier en ressentait l'envie. Sa vie était une piteuse routine, dont la fin se faisait absente. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, sans crier gare, il croisa les yeux dorés du fils Anderson. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit que ses jours incessants n'allaient plus jamais être les mêmes._

_Rated : M, particulièrement justifié dès le prologue et ce premier chapitre. Il y aura souvent notion de sexe, hétéro et homosexuel, d'usage de drogue, et même de viol et d'agression sexuelle. Je suis une personne sans tabou, donc j'écrirai toujours tout, sans trop abuser non plus, je le promets. M'enfin, vous êtes prévenus._

_Rien ne m'appartient, pas même Glee ou Kurt&Blaine, si ce n'est mon imagination un peu trop tordue et débordante._

* * *

C'était un hôtel luxueux que Kurt avait devant lui, les quatre étoiles scintillant un peu trop en étaient la preuve. Néanmoins, pris par cette assurance habituelle, il ouvrit la porte principale et se dirigea à l'accueil, son chewing-gum sur la langue avec lequel il s'amusait à mâcher bruyamment, son pantalon en cuir moulant ne couvrant pas la raie de ses fesses, un aussi beau petit cul ne pouvant rester caché, si ?

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil alors que Kurt s'approchait. Elle se montrait extrêmement dédaigneuse, elle savait que l'individu face à elle n'était pas un potentiel client.

- Je suis là pour euh... Monsieur Lewis... Ou je sais plus son nom, marmonna alors Kurt, soufflant sur une mèche tombant devant ses yeux.

- Veuillez attendre un instant je vous prie, répondit l'hôtesse, faisant lever les yeux au ciel du jeune homme.

Elle était ne quitta pas des yeux la personne dénuée de sens se tenant devant elle, tout en appelant la chambre de ce Monsieur Lewis, qui affirma qu'il attendait bel et bien quelqu'un . Sa voix était si peu contenue qu'on l'entendait hors du combiné. C'en devenait totalement déplacé à présent.

- Il vous attend dans sa chambre, numéro 329, troisième étage, finit par dire l'hôtesse que Kurt n'avait pas lâché une fois du regard.

Ne se préoccupant plus une seule fois d'elle, il monta dans l'ascenseur, claquant plus fort son chewing-gum contre sa langue, créant et explosant des bulles, le bruit sonnant plus fort que les soupirs d'agacement des autres occupants de la cabine. Arrivé à son étage, Kurt se dirigea jusqu'au numéro de la chambre et sourit à l'idée que, plus tard dans la soirée, il n'aurait pas à claudiquer de nombreux mètres avant de trouver l'ascenseur, lorsqu'il sera totalement défoncé. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il frappa à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrant la seconde d'après. Son client, pour qui il travailla pour la troisième fois cette année, l'attrapa de force par son haut et le colla contre la porte qu'il avait fermé ensuite, son dos lui provoquant un mal fou suite au choc. Kurt retint un juron, se demandant si il pouvait faire preuve d'un peu de délicatesse, il avait une peau qui marquait horriblement vite.

- Mais dis-moi bébé, tu es déjà prêt pour tout, roucoula ce dernier en sentant la bosse dure de l'individu se pressant contre son sexe, bien évidemment insensible à quoi que ce soit. Ça ne lui provoquait aucun plaisir, jamais une fois en un an il n'avait ressenti quoi que ce soit.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un grognement impatient et une bouche humide se collant contre la sienne. Sans même attendre sa permission, leurs deux langues entrèrent en contact, et le jeune prostitué cacha son dégoût, il détestait cela, mais à la place fit valser sa langue avec la sienne. Elle avait un goût nauséabond, qu'il ne saurait décrire, peut-être était-ce la cigarette et... Sentait-il du chocolat ? Il s'occupa de dévêtir Lewis en commençant par son chemisier, mais ce dernier démontra son désaccord en prenant d'une poigne forte ses mains et en les posant sur sa ceinture.  
Ce fut à ce moment que Kurt leva les yeux vers le ciel, en signe de supplication, faisant une prière silencieuse que personne n'entendrait. Cette nuit allait être particulièrement rude, comme toujours avec cette personne. Donc oui, il priait tous les dieux, même s'il ne croyait en aucun d'entre eux. Parce qu'après une année, Kurt montrait des signes de faiblesse. Il criait à l'aide... Jusqu'à ce que de rudes lèvres lui rappellent où il était.

Blaine, lui, était assis sur le toit de la maison de Sam, son meilleur ami. Son appareil photo en main, il capturait absolument tout ce qui l'entourait : les maisons voisines, le jardin plus bas, la nuit étoilée et sombre qui offrait un décor magnifique en cette fin de journée, mais surtout la scène qu'il avait devant lui, qui n'était autre que New York, qui était éveillée, comme toujours, sans une seconde de repos. La ville était éloignée mais malgré tout bien présente, ses lumières scintillant presque fièrement. Et à cet instant, Blaine était en paix avec lui-même, s'occupant de sa passion sans réellement se soucier de la vie qui grouillait au-dessous de lui, ou dans la mégapole qu'il avait face à lui. Il ne se demandait plus avec quoi il allait finir ce mois ou quand allait arrêter l'acharnement de son ex afin de le récupérer, coûte que coûte. Savoir s'il avait réussi cet entretien d'embauche dans ce restaurant de luxe dont seul le plat pouvait lui provoquer sa routine ne le préoccupait pas non plus. Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux, si ce n'était qu'il ne voulait pas tomber de ce toit, et encore moins casser son appareil Canon, qui lui avait coûté si cher qu'il ne s'était nourri que de sandwichs durant une semaine. Il était bien là, et si c'était lui, il ne bougerait pour rien au monde.

Mais tout moment de sérénité avait une fin, comme le prouvait Sam, qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, non sans faire une boucan incroyable. Il imitait en même temps de manière douteuse... Johnny Depp ? Se demanda le jeune bouclé en reconnaissant une de ses citations favorites de _Charlie et la chocolaterie._

- Tu te rends compte que tes imitations sont vraiment merdiques ? fit-il remarquer en regardant son ami, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Tu as toujours été jaloux de moi Anderson, affirma le blond sans même se vexer de ses paroles. J'ai toujours été le plus beau, le meilleur chanteur et je ne suis pas gay pour la seule et bonne raison que je ne veux pas que tu finisses seul. Parce que je sais que je fais de l'effet à tout le monde. Mes imitations sont géniales.

- Meilleur chanteur ? Tu veux encore que je te mette une raclée dans ce foutu karaoké dans lequel tu m'as traîné de force ?

- Quoi ? Tu as eu plus de cris que moi parce que t'arrêtais pas de baiser du regard un groupe de mecs !

- La ferme, c'est pas moi qui vit chez mes parents à vingt... Aïe ! S'exclama-t-il suite à un coup de poing à l'épaule qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Sérieux Sam, t'attends quoi pour venir vivre avec les gars et moi ? Pour le premier mois on te laisse tranquille.

- Ma mère veut pas, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux ?

- Mec, elle veut pas se détacher de moi. Depuis que Kathleen s'est mariée et est partie au Texas, elle a peur de finir seule. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne supporte plus mon père.

- T'es trop con, finit par soupirer le bouclé. Faut que tu finisses par t'en aller, et nous on t'offre un endroit où vivre. M'enfin, tu viens avec moi ce soir ou ta mère risque de ne pas être d'accord ?

Sam ne répondit pas mais se leva et entra de nouveau à l'intérieur, ayant auparavant tapé l'arrière du crâne de son ami. Ce dernier rit, puis finit par le rejoindre, et montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture du bouclé et se dirigèrent vers le bar où Blaine devait travailler aujourd'hui.  
La vie de Blaine était devenue une petite routine agréable dont le jeune homme ne se plaignait pas, loin de là. A vingt ans, il avait acquis une autonomie et une manière de vivre qui étaient rares aux personnes de son âge. Il vivait dans un appartement pas trop misérable en colocation avec ses plus vieux amis de lycée, du moins ceux qui ne s'étaient pas trop éloignés. Ils étaient au total quatre : Blaine dormait dans une chambre avec Wes, un étudiant à la même université que lui, tandis que Jeff et David se partageaient la seconde, et avaient tous deux arrêtés l'école après avoir eu leurs diplômes. Certes, que personne n'ait un lieu à soi posait quelque peu problème lorsque l'un d'entre eux emmenaient une de leurs conquêtes du soir, mais ils veillaient toujours à prévenir avant, et le malheureux colocataire qui se voyait sa chambre occupée se trouvait à dormir sur le canapé du salon où une couverture et un coussin l'attendaient près de la télévision. Et l'on ne parlait pas non plus des murs très fins... Malgré cela, aucun des garçons n'étaient prêts à déménager, du moins pour le moment. Ils avaient de faibles moyens mais le loyer n'était pas trop élevé, ce qui offrait un frigo facilement et agréablement rempli majoritairement de bières, de plats préparés et de toute autre nourriture pouvant provoquer un ulcère au plus faible. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce d'eau (et cela pouvait parfois provoquer un chaos incroyable le matin), ils habitaient au quatrième étage sans ascenseur, mais jamais ils ne changeraient cela, pour rien au monde. Après un an, une habitude s'était instaurée, et les quatre amis étaient désormais quasiment inséparables.

Blaine gagnait sa vie tous les soirs, dans différents bars de la ville, en chantant. Il avait une scène pour lui durant deux heures, avec quelques musiciens, et devait s'occuper à garder les clients éveillés, ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué. Vivre de sa passion, c'était ce qu'il faisait, à peu près, lorsque l'université ne lui en demandait pas trop. Et, s'il ne gagnait pas son argent par lui-même, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Parce qu'à proprement parler, le jeune chanteur n'avait ni père, ni mère, ni tante, ni oncle, ni grand-parents... Du moins, si, il avait un père, toujours vivant. Mais pouvait-on forcément appeler une personne ainsi lorsque cette dernière vous avait complètement oublié suite à la mort de votre génitrice et s'était seulement occupé de son entreprise de prostitution ? Blaine s'était toujours occupé, seul, depuis ses onze ans. A onze ans, il savait faire la vaisselle, le ménage et savait faire cuire des pâtes et des steaks. Il avait dit bien trop tôt au revoir aux histoires qu'on lui lisait avant de dormir, à l'amour d'un parent, ou d'un quelconque membre d'une famille. Il avait toujours eu des notes excellentes à l'école, parce qu'il avait toujours été mâture, réfléchi et très intelligent. A quinze ans, il avait découvert son homosexualité et avait fait son coming out, ce qui n'avait pas posé problème à son père puisque lui était bisexuel et travaillait aussi bien avec des hommes que des femmes. Et à 18 ans, il avait reçu une bourse pour Julliard et était parti, sans ne plus jamais se retourner. Certes, il n'oubliait pas toutes ses années, mais il tentait de vivre, et non plus de survivre. A présent, il n'était plus seul et ne se laissait plus une fois tomber dans le gouffre avec lequel il avait sept longues et interminables années. Oui, sa vie commençait à présent, et il n'allait plus jamais laisser personne entraver son chemin vers la gloire, et le bonheur.

C'était alors qu'il s'était installé au comptoir avec ses amis après avoir terminé sa performance du soir qu'il reçut un message sur son téléphone, un long message d'un numéro inconnu. Il lui expliquait comment son père avait retrouvé la bague de fiançailles de sa mère et qu'il allait la jeter si personne n'allait la chercher. Après avoir su où il se situait, Blaine sauta dans sa voiture et se dirigea jusqu'à l'appartement. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais le revoir, de ne plus entrer en contact avec lui, de le renier, et ceci pour toujours, mais lorsque ce dernier détenait le seul élément qu'il restait de son aimante mère, il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Donc, oui, pour cette bague, Blaine ressassait tous les souvenirs, et entra dans l'immeuble, ne portant pas un seul regard sur les pauvres âmes esseulées que son père utilisait. Un jour, il allait changer son nom de famille, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette honte constante. Un jour, tout ceci ne serait que des lointains souvenirs un peu flous, perdant de leur netteté au fil du temps.

Kurt chancelait dangereusement lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre. La drogue faisait rapidement effet, et il se promit de remercier Quinn pour cela, elle s'y connaissait toujours si bien. Il marcha alors, n'ayant aucune idée vers où il allait, ni des nombreuses personnes qu'il bousculait. Tout ce qu'il savait était que cette nuit était beaucoup plus fraîche qu'à l'habituel, et que ses vêtements, en piteux état désormais, ne le couvraient pas de la brise nocturne. Il frissonna et se frictionna en enroulant ses bras autour de lui, mais en vain, il avait froid. Se soûler dans un bar jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive était une idée, mais il était toujours dans les quartiers riches et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on ne l'expulse pas si il y entrait dans cet état. Kurt soupira, mais marcha, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les lumières se fassent moins importantes, que les immeubles se fassent moins imposants, que l'endroit se fasse moins rassurant. Arrivé devant une épicerie fermée, il se laissa, enfin, tomber à terre. Son dos glissa contre la façade du commerce jusqu'à ce que ses fesses sentent la surface dure du sol, et il gémit suite à la douleur que cela lui provoqua. Il tenta de ne pas penser aux trente dernières minutes, et focalisa son attention sur la route devant lui, aux voitures, aux passants qui n'accordaient pas d'importance à sa personne, si ce n'était une dame qui lui lança une pièce. Oooh oui, Kurt aurait dû s'injecter toute la dose, car il était à peu près conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pris, mais soupçonnait l'héroïne_, _car même avec un corps qui criait sa souffrance, l'humiliation de l'instant et le fait qu'il avait si froid qu'il allait mourir sur place, il était heureux. Complètement, follement, totalement et irrévocablement heureux et épanoui. Si heureux qu'il en riait jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre, et ne fit pas attention aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son bonheur soudain. Toutes ces diverses émotions le rendaient fou, mais il s'en fichait. Il était tellement au bout du rouleau que plus rien n'importait sur le moment, pas même le fait que son patron l'attendait pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure suite à son retard. S'il mourrait demain, il n'aurait rien à regretter, car sa vie ne valait même pas la peine d'être vécue. Pourquoi était-il encore vivant ? Kurt lui-même ne le savait pas, à qui manquerait-il ? Personne. Sa meilleure amie se noierait sûrement un peu plus dans le crack, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et finirait par le suivre suite à une overdose. Donc oui, sa vie était, comme il aimait la définir, _inutile_. Il n'était là que pour assouvir les plaisirs des plus fortunés, que pour remplir la caisse d'Anderson. Il n'en pouvait plus, à un certain moment il allait baisser les bras... Mais il était toujours là. Toujours présent, pour subir chaque jour, chaque nuit, sans jamais se plaindre une seule fois, tout en jouant le rôle qui ne lui avait jamais convenu. Si la vie était un théâtre, Kurt était le paumé de service qui ne servait à rien dans l'histoire, mais qui était quand même là. Ou peut-être qu'il pouvait être le décor... Ou même rien. Une poussière.

A un certain moment, il n'aurait su dire quand, les rires s'estompaient, petit à petit, mais les larmes ne se tarirent pas. La sensation d'apaisement s'évanouissait lentement, et ses quelques maux se réveillèrent, plus puissants qu'auparavant. Mais même s'il avait à boiter, le jeune homme se releva, et se dirigea de nouveau dans les rues un peu plus peuplées, et fit signe au prochain taxi qu'il vit, qui s'arrêta devant lui, et il monta dans le véhicule. Il donna l'adresse, s'assoupit quelques instants contre la vitre, puis fut réveillé quelques instants après par le chauffeur qui lui annonça qu'il était arrivé, et soupira. Ne pouvait-il pas être un peu plus lent ? Payant l'homme, il sortit ensuite du taxi et marcha jusqu'à l'immeuble, ne levant même pas les yeux pour voir la lumière passant par les fenêtres. Même à une heure aussi tardive que celle-ci, l'endroit était occupé. Il l'était toujours... de jour comme de nuit. Le jeune homme ne chancelait plus tellement, si ce n'était que très peu, les effets de la drogue s'étant vite dissipés, et regretta de s'en être vraiment aussi peu injecté... Mais il avait pensé à Quinn, qui ne s'en sortait plus à présent, et à sa mère, qui avait succombé. Il ne voulait pas devenir dépendant, pas ça, c'était déjà bien trop horrible sans. Kurt nettoya ses larmes et arriva près de l'immeuble, baissant les yeux. Dieu, il ne voulait croiser personne, encore moins ses « collègues ». Aller directement chez Patrick, lui donner l'argent, prendre son dû, faire tout ce que monsieur voulait de lui, et sortir. C'était tout. Aujourd'hui il ne pouvait aller voir d'autres clients, Lewis avait été trop... Intense.  
Le prostitué poussa la porte du bâtiment, ses prunelles étant toujours baissées sur ses pieds, si bien qu'il ne vit pas la personne qu'il bouscula. Manquant de tomber suite à cela, l'inconnu le maintint par le coude, l'aidant à se redresser. Ce fut en maugréant de pitoyables excuses qu'il leva la tête... Et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un o parfait, perdant la notion du temps ou de l'endroit. Des boucles incroyables parsemaient le front de l'homme, il avait une barbe de quelques jours, un sourire doux, comme ceux qu'on ne lui offrait désormais plus... Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit ses pupilles.

Oui, Kurt Hummel vivait un enfer constant, auquel il ne voyait jamais la fin. Mais lorsqu'il croisa malencontreusement ces yeux d'un or parfait, il ne put que ressentir un énorme élan d'espoir, qui lui provoquait plus d'adrénaline qu'aucune drogue ne pouvait lui offrir, et il ne pouvait expliquer cela, c'était presque... Instantané. Peut-être que la fin de tout cela était présente ? Juste là, si puissante et si proche qu'il le sentait dans tout son corps. Parce que la personne se tenant devant lui n'était pas commune à toutes celles qu'il avait plus rencontrer. Cet homme aux yeux d'or cachait en lui la deuxième chance, qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

* * *

_Wouah, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, je n'en reviens pas moi-même ! Je ne vais pas le cacher, je suis très déçue de moi-même, mais mon avis ne compte pas. La rencontre sera plus longuement expliquée au prochain chapitre. S'il vous plait, une review ? Criez-moi dessus si vous le voulez ! :yeuxdechienbattu :_

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt ( :_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

_Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier chaque personne ayant posté une review, suivi ma fiction, et même, ce qui m'a touché le plus, favorisé. Je n'ai laissé qu'un premier chapitre, sur lequel je n'étais pas du tout, mais pas du tout fière de moi. Je pensais n'intéresser personne, et voir le contraire se créer m'a profondément émue. Sur Twitter, sur mon blog et ici, j'ai eu de très bonnes appréciations, et à vrai dire je n'en crois toujours pas. Vous m'écoutez trente secondes, je vous dis que je ne sais pas écrire, pire, que je n'écris que de la pourriture. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire en moi-même, mais bon, j'adore écrire, c'est ma principale passion, c'est même parfois une manière de me maintenir en vie. Partager ça avec vous, et avoir des lecteurs me suffit amplement, et me rend folle de joie. J'espère vivre cette longue aventure avec vous. Donc, __**merci**__._

_Oh, et mon Blaine n'aura rien à voir avec celui de Glee en réalité. Il sera très proche de Darren, même coupe, style vestimentaire simple, et il n'aura pas cette voix typique gay de la série. Non, il sera très naturel. Exit le gel, les nœuds papillon et les jeans s'arrêtant à la cheville. De même pour Kurt, il ne sera pas à la pointe de la mode, mais seulement faute à ses moyens. Il n'a pas le même comportement que dans la série. Quinn, qui fera sa première apparition aura les cheveux longs par contre. Oui, ma fiction est totalement et complètement AU. _

_Disclaimer :__ Je ne possède toujours pas Kurt, ou Blaine, ou Quinn, ou même Glee. Dommage (ou pas)._

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_PavarottiTheBlackbird:__Wouaaaaaaah... J'ai été très émue par ta review, sincèrement :') Au départ, je ne voulais qu'écrire une fiction parmi tant d'autres, juste... Partager ce qui me passionne. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir d'aussi bons retours, surtout comme le tien. Puis, tu as remarqué très vite que je tentais de faire passer un message. Oui, je voulais faire porter un message d'espoir, et ç'a ma stupéfait que tu aies pu le découvrir dès le début. Oui, ma fiction, ce n'est que ça: même si l'on se croit définitivement perdu, il y a toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. Toujours. Et beaucoup l'oublient. Pour les quatre copains, il y en aura encore, promis, ils me font bien rire x) Ayayay, on a sorti les confettis ! Je vais tenter de toujours plaire, au fil des chapitres. Merci, merci, enocre merci pour ta review. Je ne me saurais jamais connue un tel potentiel si on ne me l'avait pas dit. Donc, merci.  
_

_CheesyKitten:__Oui, c'est sombre, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à n'écrire que cela, ceci expliquerait mon air dramatique habituel ? (a) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses ! :)_

_Stars May Collide: Oui je t'ai reconnu ! x) J'adore ta review, merci pour tous les compliments, et je me demande si je les mérite tous. (a) J'ai tenté de décrire ce que Kurt ressentait, même si c'était un peu compliquée, mais je suis ravie du ressenti que tu aies pu avoir, c'est ce que je recherchais. Puis, je n'avais jamais pensé à Roméo&Juliette, mais c'est vrai que ça peut y ressembler ! Blaine est clairement son sauveur, oui. J'espère que leur rencontre va te plaire ! Donc voilà la suite, en espérant sincèrement qu tu sois toujours aussi ravie :)_

_Nemaja:__ Oui, c'est sombre, j'espère que __tu me pardonneras pour cela, ça va me poursuivre x) Donc voilà la suite, un chapitre un peu plus joyeux, en espérant qu'il te plaira ! :)_

_Ton amoureuse: Wesh ma grosse. Je suis ravie que tu sois mon amoureuse tout d'abord, wouah, quel honneur ** Puis moi qu'est-ce que j'en savais qu'il s'appelait Patrick hein ? tu me l'as jamais dit ! :') Non je ne sais pas ce qu'est qu'une conjonctivite, mais je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: bien fait, tu mérites. Puis, oh là là, t'aurais pas pu être aussi blonde que maintenant. Dans la série, le nom de famille de Blaine est Anderson. Voilà pourquoi ton Darren s'appelle Anderson, je suis pas allée chercher bien loin ! x) Puis c'est pas un détraqué sexuel Darren Anderson. C'est le copain éternel de Chace, c'est tout. Ils ont fait plein de bébés dans ma tête. Le pantalon en cuir c'est trop sexuel. PUIS LA SALE GOSSE AIME LA RAIE DES FESSES DE KURT. Il est trop sexuel ce mec plz. Puis si il te rappelle quelqu'un, je plains cette personne, parce que Kurt a une vie de merde x) Blaine il est trop chou trop mignon, c'est mon Blaine ça ! ** Puis, merci pour ta review, maintenant tu sais ce que c'est, je t'applaudis ! Je te rends tes bisous, tout pleins pleins. _

_Tia21: Je suis ravie que tu aimes ! :D J'espère que l'histoire te restera toujours aussi prometteuse au fil des chapitres :) M'enfin, voilà la suite._

_Born This Way 8:__ Je suis aussi sensible sur le su__jet, il fallait donc obligatoirement que j'écrive quelque chose dessus. M'enfin, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaire toujours autant ! :)_

* * *

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Run by Snow Patrol.

* * *

- Désolé, je n'avais pas regardé où j'allais non plus... S'excusa alors Blaine en tenant la porte. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? J'ai l'impression que vous allez tomber à chaque fois que vous tournez de l'œil.

Il attrapa le jeune inconnu par le coude, et l'aida à avancer jusque dans les couloirs de l'immeuble. Il devait se l'avouer, l'homme qu'il avait devant lui était vraiment très beau, même dans cet état. Il avait les cheveux complètement décoiffés, volant à la moindre brise. Ses yeux était gonflés, à force d'avoir pleuré, les larmes avaient laissé une trace sur ses joues, rougissait si fort que ses oreilles prirent une teinte rosée. Ses vêtements étaient dans un piteux état : son t-shirt était déchiré à l'épaule, son jean manquait une ceinture, ce qui fit qu'il descendait un peu sur ses hanches (et Blaine ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur son boxer, et encore moins ce qu'il cachait), et ses Converse n'étaient pas lassées et sales. Et il ne parlait pas de ses tremblements et sanglots qui le traversaient... Et encore moins de ce regard, qu'il avait sur sa personne. De l'étrange manière qu'il avait de le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus incroyable qu'il ait vu. Le bouclé baissa son regard, quelque peu gêné. Malgré tout, l'étranger qu'il avait devant lui était très beau, peut-être même la plus belle personne qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré de sa vie. Il était naturel, et sa peau était si blanche qu'elle en devenait presque translucide, les veines à son poignet clairement voyantes. Et ses yeux, quels yeux... Ses prunelles lui faisaient penser au bleu de l'océan, si parfait. S'il continuait à les regarder, il pourrait oublier où il se trouvait.

- Ça va aller ? Murmura-t-il. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne jusque chez vous ?

Le jeune homme sembla soudain se réveiller, comme s'il avait été en transe. Il retira précipitamment son coude des mains de Blaine et recula jusqu'au mur derrière lui, sur lequel il se laissa lentement tomber à terre. Kurt n'arrivait pas à tenir très longtemps sur ses jambes cette fois-ci. Cachant son visage contre ses genoux, il soupira.

-Ça va aller, je vais prendre l'ascenseur, finit-il par dire, ne relevant pas la tête, l'homme devant lui le troublant. Je suis juste malade.

- D'accord... Je... D'accord.

Se trouvant quelque peu bête, il finit alors par se diriger jusqu'à la sortie, sans un mot. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il tira la porte d'entrée :

-Vous travaillez pour Anderson ? Demanda-t-il sans réfléchir, tournant de nouveau la tête vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier releva la tête, puis croisa une nouvelle fois ses yeux, presque désespéré.

- Non. Il est mon voisin.

- Vous connaissez ses occupations ?  
- Certains habitants ont des doutes, mais ils ne disent rien. Il leur fait bien trop peur.

- D'accord, termina Blaine, et pour il ne savait quelle raison, il était soulagé. Bonne soirée.  
Et il sortit, rejoignant sa voiture, avec la bague de sa mère à la poche et cette rencontre pour le moins unique en tête. Il repartit en direction du bar, ne pouvant penser à autre chose que son regard, si beau, et en même temps si perdu.

Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard que Kurt daigna se relever, et monter les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement, ne voulant se poser trop de questions à propos de cette rencontre. Mais avait-il vraiment l'air d'être un prostitué ? Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron, frappa deux fois puis entra lorsqu'il en eut l'autorisation.

- Tu es en retard d'une heure, maugréa Patrick en ne tournant pas le regard de son écran d'ordinateur. J'ai appelé Lewis, il m'a dit que tu étais parti à moitié défoncé. Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise que tu ne dois pas consommer pendant le travail ? Mais, il a été très satisfait.

- Désolé, ne fit-il alors que dire en posant l'argent sur le bureau sans jeter un regard à son supérieur.

Celui-ci compta les billets et sourit quand le compte fut bon, avec même un peu plus qu'il n'en fallait. Il y en avait toujours plus quand on se louait Hummel, il était le meilleur qu'il avait eu en dix ans. Il lui donna ce qu'il lui devait, une somme maigre comparée à l'originale. Kurt mit l'argent dans sa poche sans même compter. Il ne pouvait jamais protester. Il tenta de simplement faire demi-tour, mais Anderson l'interpella.

- Hey, où tu vas ? Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée, viens.

Kurt revint à sa place première, sans dire un mot ou faire transparaître la moindre émotion. Il ne soupira pas, ne protesta pas, il savait ce qui lui attendait. Il était préparé. Patrick sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant de son tiroir, s'approcha de lui et, une fois contre son dos, commença doucement à embrasser et sucer son cou. Kurt ferma les yeux. Il ne se sentait plus comme un être humain, mais comme un objet. Les chiens avaient plus de reconnaissance que lui.

- Baisse ton pantalon et ton sous-vêtement, et pose tes mains sur le bureau, chuchota le plus âgé d'une voix rauque à son oreille. Ce dernier pressa son érection contre ses fesses, imposante.

Le châtain s'exécuta machinalement, baissant son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ses chevilles. Il posa ses mains sur le meuble, et n'eut pas le temps de respirer qu'ils sentit deux doigts lubrifiés entrer en lui, impatients. Il hoqueta et ouvrit grands les yeux, son entrée encore douloureuse de la dernière heure. Deux, trois rudes mouvements qu'il en sentit un troisième, espérant secrètement que ce fut le dernier. Ce fut le cas, après quelques nouveaux mouvements en lui, les doigts se retirèrent, et il se mordit fort la langue afin de ne pas gémir suite à la perte.

Il s'accrocha au bureau de toutes ses forces quand un sexe remplaça les doigts, et ferma de nouveau les yeux, grognant doucement. Il aurait dû se laisser mourir que d'entrer dans la prostitution, car, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Il était prisonnier des fortes mains d'Anderson, ce dernier se mouvant en lui de manière forte et impulsive, si bien qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas avoir séjourné une fois à l'hôpital. Les larmes coulèrent lorsqu'il frappa sa prostate, et tenta plus que tout au monde de ne pas frissonner ou même jouir. Ce devait être le plus terrible, de réussir à échapper aux vagues de plaisirs lorsqu'il était avec ses clients, mais pas avec son patron. Toujours, il finissait avec une érection douloureuse, et il s'en voulait si fort qu'il en avait honte. Il n'aimait pas cela, se faire baiser sans ménagement, mais son corps oui. Et il ne savait comment régler cela.

Il jouit dans un sanglot, sur le bureau, suivi de près par Patrick, directement dans ses fesses. Ce dernier avait grogné et gémit si fort que les voisins auraient pu l'entendre.

- Lèche, lui dit-il en regardant le liquide séminal de Kurt sur le meuble.

Ce qu'il fit, sans de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Une fois le bois revenu dans son état original, il remonta son pantalon et sortit précipitamment de la pièce sans un au revoir, un regard en arrière, juste une profonde haine en lui naissant. Contre et uniquement contre lui-même.

La vue qu'il avait alors en entrant dans son appartement ne l'étonna alors pas le moins du monde. Quinn était couchée sur le canapé, vêtue d'un soutien-gorge et d'un short, il faisait une chaleur insupportable à l'intérieur. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage, et se mouvaient avec sa respiration, douce et calme. Ses bras avaient de nombreuses marques de piqûres, et lorsque Kurt se rapprocha, il put en voir une nouvelle, qui saignait très légèrement. Il soupira, se dirigea vers la salle de bains, prit un coton, l'humidifia avec un peu de désinfectant, et rejoignit de nouveau son amie. Il pressa le coton sur la petite tache rouge. Quinn ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, profondément endormie. La plaie nettoyée, il pressa un pansement dessus puis, ceci fait, posa un doux bisou dessus. La voir ainsi brisait le jeune homme du plus profond de son âme. Il l'avait toujours connu ainsi, lorsqu'il avait alors emménagé ici après l'annonce de colocation qu'elle avait posté sur Internet il y a de ça des années, mais il y avait en elle une fille incroyable, blessée par la vie, qui avait rencontré l'univers de la drogue au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, faisant d'elle une dépendante de première. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'aider, elle devenait si hystérique qu'elle venait à en casser des objets pour ne pas frapper Kurt. Il avait alors compris qu'il n'y avait pas même une issue de secours... La mettre en centre de désintoxication coûtait bien trop cher, mais il s'était promis que le jour où il en aurait les moyens, il l'aiderait du mieux qu'il le pourrait. Parce qu'il savait qu'en continuant ainsi, il allait perdre sa meilleure amie, la seule personne qu'il aimait sur cette terre, et il n'en supportait pas même l'idée. Sans elle, plus rien n'aurait de signification et d'utilité. Même si elle passait la majorité de la journée à se défoncer. Même si Kurt payait la majorité de la facture, remplissait lui-même le frigo et lui achetait ses propres vêtements. Quinn était dépendante de lui. Mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne la laisserait tomber.

Se redressant, il porta la jeune femme dans ses bras, et remarqua qu'elle avait, encore, maigri, pesant presque autant qu'une plume. Il l'amena à sa chambre, et la coucha sur le lit. Alors qu'il comptait la laisser seule, elle s'accrocha fortement à son étreinte en gémissant, et Kurt comprit. Il se déchaussa de ses chaussures ainsi que de son t-shirt, et étreignit son amie dans ses bras, son menton sur ses cheveux, tandis que sa petit tête se nichait dans son cou. Parfois, l'on pensait sincèrement que ces deux étaient en couple, car le peu de fois où ils sortaient ensemble, ils se tenaient inlassablement les mains, se prenaient toujours dans les bras, et la manière qu'ils avaient à dormir ensemble pouvaient en porter beaucoup à confusion. Mais, le châtain était clairement homosexuel, et malgré que Quinn était la femme la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vu, il n'était pas le moins du monde attiré par elle. Ils avaient une juste une si grande facilité de vivre, ils portaient si peu attention aux clichés qu'ils se fichaient de tout, et se contentaient d'être là, l'un pour l'autre. Ils agissaient comme ils le voulaient et, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien n'importait.

Le lendemain, Kurt fut réveillée par son amie se mouvant dans ses bras. Cette dernière gémissait de douleur, sa tête la torturant, comme chaque matin. Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'échappa de son étreinte pour se procurer deux comprimés d'ibuprofène avec un verre d'eau, qu'il lui donna. Ceci fait, il partit prendre sa douche, s'habilla puis prépara le petit-déjeuner tandis que Quinn faisait sa toilette.

Il réfléchissait tandis qu'il préparait des pancakes. Quinn adorait manger, et pouvait parfois avaler le double, voire même le triple que ce que Kurt prenait. La nourriture lui remplissait l'estomac, si bien qu'elle ne se droguait pas pendant des heures tant son ventre était plein. Mais elle ne prenait jamais de poids, elle gardait toujours cette fine ligne, ce qui effrayait le jeune homme. Et si elle maigrissait trop ? Voilà pourquoi il sortit le nutella, la confiture, le sirop d'érable, et même les tablettes de chocolat, qu'il fit fondre pour en faire une délicieuse boisson dont lui seul en avait le secret. Travailler dans un café ne changeait rien, ni lui ni elle n'appréciait le café.

Et aujourd'hui était samedi. Qui disait samedi disait dimanche, soit deux jours où il ne travaillait pas, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, et rien que la pensée en elle-même le rendait paisiblement heureux. Deux jours durant lesquels il pourrait totalement se dévouer à sa meilleure amie, et l'occuper du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ils avaient payés les factures de ce mois-ci, mais le frigidaire commençait à se vider. Il avait donc prévu de faire quelques courses avec elle, puis ensuite un après-midi ne leur ferait de mal ni à l'un ni à l'autre, et ce soir, ils allaient s'amuser. Le jeune homme sourit. Tenir Quinn occupée faisaient oublier à tous deux toutes leurs sombres et désagréables pensées.

Quand la jolie blonde fit son apparition au salon, un énorme sourire envahit son visage. Sur la table basse se tenait un délicieux petit-déjeuner, composé de fruits, de croissants (Kurt et son amour incompréhensible pour la France...) de jus, d'une tonne de pancakes et de grands mugs de chocolats chauds, avec de la crème chantilly sur le dessus, comme elle les aimaient. Wow. Elle s'assit doucement sur le canapé à côté du châtain, qui regardait le Ellen Show d'hier soir, qu'il n'avait pu voir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle en se retenant de se lécher les lèvres.

- Oh, je suis juste de bonne humeur, affirma-t-il. Tu as intérêt de tout manger.

- Pas besoin de me le demander deux fois.

Elle avait mangé les trois quarts du repas, le quart restant dégusté par Kurt lui-même. Ils ne restèrent ensuite pas plus d'une heure dans l'appartement, regardant la télévision puis faisant rapidement le ménage. Ceci fait, ils sortirent, tout en fermant précautionneusement la porte. Même si ça ne servait à rien, et qu'ils le savaient tous les deux. Kurt dépensa un peu de l'argent qu'il avait acquis hier lorsqu'ils firent certaines courses, accepta l'argent de son amie, ainsi elle ne le gâcherait pas autre part. Ils repartirent ranger leurs achats chez eux, déjeunèrent puis ressortirent. Il promit à Quinn une surprise qui lui plairait.

Cet après-midi, Kurt la gâta. C'était un soulagement d'avoir payé toutes leurs factures, ainsi il ne s'inquiétait plus vraiment de ses dépenses. Avec ses quelques billets, il lui acheta de jolies robes courtes, des jeans, des tops et des chaussures. Il s'offrit un jean taille skinny, comme il les aimait, avec deux simples chemises, une rouge et une blanche, ainsi qu'un nœud papillon dessiné de petits motifs et une cravate en cuir. A force de vivre dans la misère, il avait appris à se débrouiller et connaissait quelques adresses de magasins et friperies, qui entraient dans ses moyens. Bien sûr qu'il rêvait de Doc Martens à ses pieds, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas. Comme Broadway, comme la NYADA, ou même la notion de s'en sortir. Tout ceci n'étaient que des rêves, bien trop grands pour lui.  
Kurt fit ensuite entrer Quinn dans un salon de coiffure vers quatre heures, après lui avoir juré qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle était ressortie extrêmement ravie et rayonnante, ne regrettant pas le moins du monde ses longs cheveux dorés, ne cessant de toucher sa nouvelle et courte coupe. Elle avait failli faire trébucher son colocataire lorsqu'elle lui sauta dans les bras, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour être autant chérie et aimée, alors qu'elle était la dernière personne au monde à le mériter.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans un café. Et ce fut lorsque Kurt prit sa commande qu'il sentit une main forte sur ses fesses. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Quinn avait déjà claqué la personne en question, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Le jeune homme lui, avait les yeux grands ouverts lorsqu'il reconnut Lewis. Que faisait-il ici ? Il ne réfléchit pas plus et le frappa lui aussi de la même manière, en colère.

- Ne me retouche plus jamais. Jamais, siffla-t-il d'une voix perçante en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Sur le moment, il avait voulu pleurer. Toutes les larmes de son corps, car la sensation, habituelle, de n'être qu'un simple objet sexuel, ouvert à tous, refaisait son apparition. Qu'était-il pour oser se défendre ? Dans ce genre de situations, qui n'étaient pas rares, il n'était jamais en colère contre la personne, mais contre lui-même. La haine profonde qu'il ressentait en son encontre était si forte qu'il pourrait se laisser glisser sur le sol et pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Mais il ne fit alors que prendre la main de son amie et sortir du café précipitamment avant que son client d'hier soir ne recommence son acte. Ceci fait, il se colla contre un mur à l'extérieur, ferma les yeux et soupira. Sa fureur à peu près évanouie, ses larmes ravalées, il se tourna de nouveau vers Quinn, et lui sourit.

- Je peux aller le tuer si tu veux, persifla-t-elle, ne quittant pas le commerce du regard.  
- Laisse tomber Quinnie, je crois qu'il se rappellera de ta claque pour un moment. Viens, on va autre part.

Ils firent alors comme si rien n'était. Alors que, si, cela avait été quelque chose pour Kurt. Mais jamais il ne se plaignait ou ne disait quelque chose. Il n'était rien, de toute manière. Non, ils firent alors comme si de rien n'était, terminèrent leur après-midi en riant joyeusement, jusqu'au soir, où ils s'habillèrent de leurs nouvelles tenues. Ce soir, ils allaient s'amuser.

* * *

Charlie Brown de Coldplay interprétée par une voix inconnue les accueillirent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bar. Une jolie voix, souligna Kurt, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir. Il laissa Quinn commander pour eux deux, ce qui fit qu'il se trouva avec un « Black Russian », cocktail à base de vodka qu'il découvrait ce soir. Il avait à peine terminé sa boisson que son amie lui attrapa la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse, hilare. Elle était heureuse ce soir, ce qui réchauffait le cœur du jeune homme. Aujourd'hui, elle avait laissé tous ses soucis de côtés et avait été si occupée et distraite qu'elle n'avait pas consommé une fois, et ne s'était pas plainte de manque. De telles journées arrivaient. Parfois. Sinon, généralement, c'était l'horreur.

La piste de danse était minuscule, le double de leur cuisine environ, calcula mentalement Kurt. Alors que Charlie Brown avait été seulement interprétée avec une guitare, cette fois-ci il put entendre une chanson plus dansante qui lui était inconnue, et il ne se gêna pas pour attraper Quinn par la taille et danser avec elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait des envieux, voyant les regards qu'on lançait à la jeune blonde. Mais il se serra un peu plus contre elle, comme si elle était sienne. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui, sa dernière relation l'avait mené à sa perte.  
Ce fut lorsqu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou qu'il leva la tête sur la scène, se demandant à qui pouvait appartenir cette voix. Il fronça les sourcils. La personne en question était passablement concentrée sur sa performance, excellente soit dit en passant. Il tenait une guitare à la main, et transpirait légèrement, mais assez pour que ses boucles se collent contre son front. Ce fut grâce à celles-ci qu'il le reconnut : c'était l'homme qu'il avait rencontré la nuit dernière alors qu'il allait chez Anderson. Ce même homme qui avait des yeux et un sourire incroyables. Et là, vivant de sa passion (cela se remarquait clairement, il était comme dans une autre bulle. Comme si personne d'autre n'existait, si ce n'était que lui, sa guitare et sa voix), il était encore plus beau, plus sexy, plus attirant. Il ne cessa de danser, mais son regard était concentré sur le chanteur, et ce ne fut que quelques secondes après que ce dernier baissa les yeux sur le châtain. Lui aussi le reconnut, ce qui accéléra les battements de son cœur, et ils se sourirent communément, comme s'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances... Ou comme si l'un était heureux de voir l'autre, et vice versa. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, et ils n'étaient pas gênés. Ce qu'il se passait ? Aucun des deux hommes n'aurait su le définir. Kurt savait seulement qu'il était l'une des plus belles et plus talentueuses personnes qu'il pouvait être, tandis que Blaine était heureux de ne voir qu'un simple et doux sourire à la place de larmes continuelles et d'un visage douloureux à regarder.

Blaine dut détourner le regard, à regret, lorsqu'il arriva au terme de son interprétation. Il salua le public, suivi de quelques applaudissements. Il jeta un dernier regard au châtain, qui l'applaudissait, puis descendit de la scène, disparaissant de la vue de tous. Ce fut à contrecœur qu'il suivit de nouveau Quinn, qui voulait boire, encore et encore, lui ayant soudain peur de ne plus avoir de chances de revoir le jeune homme aux yeux dorés. Il commanda la même boisson que tout à l'heure, souriant et riant quand il le fallait, alors que la seule chose qu'il aurait voulu faire était partir à la recherche de Blaine, mais c'était tout bonnement stupide. Même s'il ressentait quelque chose à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, une chose totalement bizarre et à laquelle il ne pourrait donner de nom. C'était indescriptible, et unique. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela pour un simple inconnu, ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre même. Kurt secoua la tête. Il avait des idées stupides, il était stupide.

Kurt ne savait aucunement à quel point il avait tout faux. Après avoir disparu de la scène, Blaine avait simplement posé sa guitare, tenté de paraître présentable en nettoyant la sueur sur son visage et en changeant de t-shirt. Il s'était aspergé de déodorant, un peu trop même et avait passé une main dans ses cheveux, ingérables. Il soupira. Tant pis s'il n'était pas présentable, il n'allait pas laisser le châtain s'en aller, il allait au moins lui parler quelques secondes. Il se demandait s'il allait mieux depuis hier, l'état dans lequel il l'avait rencontré avait été quelque peu inquiétant. Comme s'il avait été malade. Et cette image, il ne savait pourquoi, l'avait hanté toute la nuit. Encore plu que la vision qu'il avait eu de l'appartement de son père.

Faisant de nouveau son apparition aux lumières du bar, il monta sur scène pour seulement avoir une meilleure vue de l'endroit. Il le chercha d'un peu partout, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit au comptoir, riant avec une très jolie blonde, celle avec qui il avait dansé. Il ne se demanda pas si elle pouvait être sa petite amie, et à vrai dire, même si l'idée lui était bizarrement désagréable, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste... Lui parler. Ils étaient avant tout dans un bar où les hétéros avaient leurs habitudes, les gays tels que lui préféraient toujours les lieux appropriés à eux-mêmes. Bref, descendant de la scène, il se dirigea vers le comptoir, plus précisément vers le couple, et lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, il leva la main vers le barman et commanda une simple tequila. Puis, ceci fait, il tourna enfin le regard vers la personne qui avait alors involontairement hanté ses pensées.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux, déclara-t-il simplement en lui offrant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Wow. Ses yeux. Wow. Pouvait-on tomber amoureux d'une paire d'yeux ? Parce qu'ils étaient tout simplement... Wow. Et ce fut alors que Blaine fixait ses prunelles que Kurt rougit. Adorable.

- Je... Oui. Merci. Une mauvaise rencontre, c'est tout, murmura-t-il en lui rendant son sourire, cette fois-ci plus timide que celui du bouclé.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu hier ? Demanda Quinn, qui avait les sourcils froncés face aux paroles de Blaine. Depuis quand Kurt le connaissait ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé de lui ? Ce soir, si elle n'était pas trop pompette (et il y avait peu de chances pour cela), elle allait lui faire un interrogatoire complet.

- Rien, lui rassura son ami en se tournant vers elle. Je te raconterai tout à la maison, promis.

- Il y a intérêt.

- Euh... Je suis Blaine, se présenta ce dernier en tentant de faire preuve de sa présence et en tendant sa main.

- Kurt, enchanté, dit-il alors qu'il serra sa main. Blaine, Quinn, Quinn, Blaine.

La blonde serra elle aussi sa main, sans jamais une seule fois regarder autre part que vers les deux hommes.

- Je... Euh... Mes amis m'attendent. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

- On ne veut pas dé...

- Avec grand plaisir ! S'exclama Quinn en esquissant elle aussi un sourire resplendissant. Oh, et tu as été géant sur scène.

- Merci, répliqua le chanteur en la regardant. Ils sont à une table là-bas.

Ne sachant vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il prit son verre et se dirigea alors vers son groupe, qui était assis autour d'une table, riant fort. Kurt, lui, empoigna son amie par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Kurt, j'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir, et je sais que toi aussi. Puis il m'a l'air sympa. Et me prends pas pour une idiote, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure alors qu'on dansait. Il te baisait du regard.

- Tais-toi !

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué. Elle disait n'importe quoi, ils s'étaient juste... Souris. Où était le mal à tout simplement sourire ? Quinn s'éloigna de son étreinte lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers les amis et s'assit, sans aucune gêne, à côté d'une tête aussi blonde que la sienne. Kurt, lui, n'était pas aussi pris d'assurance et s'assit discrètement à côté de Blaine, où la seule place de libre était comme, par pur hasard, à côté de lui.

Et ce fut à cet instant que la soirée commença réellement. Blaine avait tenté de rendre le châtain à l'aise, le sentant crispé à côté de lui. Il l'avait présenté à tous ses amis, qui l'avaient accueillis à bras ouverts. Enfin, à part le blond, se prénommant Sam, car il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa meilleure amie. Il ne parlait qu'avec elle, ne souriait qu'à elle, tout du long. Et c'était de même pour elle, elle n'avait jamais été très renfermée, malgré ses quelques problèmes elle restait une fille incroyable, qui pouvait mettre qui elle voulait dans sa poche. Ils étaient tous les deux sous le charme de l'autre, de toute la soirée ils avaient été comme seuls, ne se préoccupant de plus personne d'autre.  
Kurt ne pouvait pas mieux dire. Le bouclé l'avait apaisé en lui lançant des blagues stupides, et en tentant, tant bien que mal, de le séduire. Qui l'eut cru ? Blaine était véritablement désespéré quand il était question de draguer, et s'embarrassait toutes les trois secondes. C'était ce qui attendrit le plus le châtain. Voir ses joues rosir le rendait plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà. La manière qu'il avait de mettre sa main dans ses cheveux, la manière qu'il avait de rire pour tout et n'importe quoi, la manière qu'il avait de sourire tendrement à Kurt, la manière qu'il avait de bouder lorsque ses amis le charriaient... Kurt remarquait tout. Il ne voyait que lui, et il avait fallu l'appeler deux fois pour détourner son regard. Il se sentait incroyablement et merveilleusement bien, alors qu'il n'avait rien prévu de tout ça. Et même lorsqu'il commençait à devenir ivre à force des shots incessants qu'on lui proposait, il était impossible de le faire penser à autre chose qu'à son voisin. Surtout lorsque celui-ci lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse afin qu'ils soient seuls. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'ils se connaissaient, mais il n'hésita pas à enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Et l'idée de savoir qu'il était plus grand que lui l'amusa.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Lui demanda Blaine en le regardant dans les yeux, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

- Je suis plus grand que toi.

- Tout le monde est plus grand que moi, admit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas plus mal. Ça fait partie de ton charme.

- Ah, parce que je te charme ?

- Oh, la ferme, lui dit Kurt en se rapprochant de lui.

Ils avaient longtemps dansé, parfois doucement, à la lenteur du rythme, et parfois ils se lâchaient, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient lâchés, il se touchaient toujours. Si ce n'étaient pas leurs mains, s'étaient leurs tailles. Ils étaient inséparables. Kurt n'agissait jamais comme ça, et ne tombait sous le charme de personne. Pourquoi Blaine en était l'exception ? Pourquoi était-il si adorable avec lui ? Si il savait le quart de sa vie, il le repousserait, il en était certain. Mais comment pouvait-il dire non à ses sourires, ses regards, ses doux touchers ? Il ne pouvait pas. Tout simplement pas.

Et, oui, il avait vu Quinn et Sam danser, de la même manière qu'eux. Elle aussi avait décidé de ne plus réfléchir ce soir.  
Ce fut vers deux heures du matin qu'il durent se quitter. La main de Quinn dans la sienne, Blaine l'avait alors embrassé sur la joue et remercié de cette agréable soirée. Et il lui avait demandé son numéro de téléphone. Kurt savait qu'il ne devait pas s'embarquer dans une telle relation. Il savait qu'il avait tout à y perdre, et que ce ne serait bon pour ni l'un ni l'autre. Il ne prendrait jamais soin du bouclé comme il le méritait. Mais il le lui avait donné. Et le sourire que lui avait donné Blaine lui avait fait comprendre que, malgré tout, il en valait la peine. Blaine était bon, et ne ferait de mal à personne. Blaine n'était pas comme les autres. Blaine était un être unique.

Cette nuit-là, après avoir passablement vomi dans les toilettes et s'être endormi dix minutes sur le carrelage pour enfin rejoindre son lit, Blaine avait, encore une fois, pensé à l'inconnu, qui n'en était plus un et qui se dénommait Kurt. Il avait un sourire rêveur aux lèvres lorsque le sommeil l'assomma.

* * *

- Euh... Mais tu achètes pour à peu près deux cents dollars de nourriture là, s'étonna Blaine en voyant les deux caddies remplis de sandwichs, de bouteilles d'alcool, de chocolat et de tout autre aliments. Tout cela pouvait nourrir pendant une semaine une dizaine de personnes...

- J'en ais conscience, affirma Kurt. Tu as bien l'après-midi de libre, hein ? J'ai vraiment besoin de tes deux bras et de ta voiture, je n'aurais pas à faire de nombreux allers-retours dans le métro.

- Euuuh... Oui. On devra en mettre sur le siège arrière, et tu devrais même en prendre avec toi devant, mais je pense que ça fera l'affaire. Oh, et Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Ce rencard ne ressemble à aucun de mes anciens.

Il ria, posa les achats sur le tapis roulant de la caisse une fois qu'ils y furent arrivés, et tourna ensuite la tête vers le bouclé.

- Je sais, et en réalité je ne fais ça avec personne, j'ai toujours fait ça tout seul sans mettre qui que ce soit au courant. On aurait pu aller au bowling, ou dans un café, mais je me suis dit que ça, ça serait plus intéressant. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu peux apprécier. Tu n'es pas comme les autres Blaine. Je le sens.

Le bouclé l'avait appelé le lendemain matin, très tôt pour un dimanche, alors qu'il n'avait été que huit heures, malgré sa gueule de bois. Il avait longtemps parlé avec Kurt, de la soirée d'hier, de Quinn et Sam, de David, Jeff, Wes aussi. Il disait chuchoter parce qu'il était toujours dans sa chambre, et Wes dormait toujours. Le châtain lui avait parlé de la sitcom qu'il regardait alors que Quinn sombrait aussi, critiquant sans cesse le talent ou les horribles vêtements qu'avaient osés porter les comédiens. Et, à la fin de la conversation, Blaine avait demandé à le revoir, le plus vite possible. Et le châtain n'avait qu'une envie : sortir avec lui. Il était occupé avec Starbucks, NYADA et Anderson toute la semaine, donc à moins d'attendre la semaine prochaine, il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner pour une de ses activités favorites, n'en révélant pas plus qu'il n'en fallait. Il lui avait juste demandé de lui faire confiance. Voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvaient dans un magasin à faire d'incongrues courses.

Kurt paya ses achats, et fut heureux de voir qu'il ne dépassa pas son budget ce mois-ci, ce qui était vraiment rare. Il y avait toujours eu des fois où il dépassait son budget avec plus de cinquante dollars, ce qui était énorme pour lui, mais jamais il ne regretta. Accompagné de Blaine, il se dirigea jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier, la chargèrent des nombreux sacs, puis l'intuition de Blaine s'était avérée juste, Kurt se trouvait avec des sachets en plus avec lui sur le siège avant. Ceci fait, le bouclé conduisit alors jusqu'à l'adresse qui lui avait été donnée, et fronça les sourcils quand les rues et quartiers se firent moins rassurants, plus délabrés.

Kurt, lui, ne fut pas dérangé le moins du monde. Depuis jeune enfant, il vécut dans ces quartiers qui n'inspiraient confiance à personne. La pauvreté et la misère étaient des inquiétudes communes à chaque habitant de chaque coin. Mais lui, il avait toujours eu quatre murs où se réfugier. Certes, ce n'était pas très bien sécurisé, sa mère payait tant bien que mal les factures, et ils risquaient à chaque seconde de se faire voler leurs maigres biens, mais ils avaient un endroit bien à eux, et lorsqu'elle était parfaitement consciente et qu'il y avait une nuit particulièrement froide ou bruyante, ou même les deux, l'enfant qu'avait été Kurt dormait dans un lit, avec sa génitrice, se réchauffant tous les deux comme ils le pouvaient lorsque les couettes ne suffisaient plus. Mais il avait toujours pensé à ces personnes, qui, encore plus pauvres que lui, n'avaient pas de toit et luttaient chaque jour pour vivre, ou du moins survivre. Il connaissait les raisons de la soudaine disparition d'un sans-abris à sa place habituelle. Le froid, ou peut-être une agression, ou même avec un peu de chance avait-il trouvé sa place dans un refuge. A l'époque, Kurt n'avait jamais rien pu faire pour eux, et il s'en était mordu les doigts jusqu'au sang pour cela. Mais depuis l'instant où il perçut de l'argent, d'abord grâce à Starbucks puis quand ça n'avait plus suffi, la prostitution, il réussissait à faire quelques choses, aussi maigres pouvaient-elles être parfois. En travaillant de la première à la dernière heure au café, en acceptant plus de clients qu'il ne prenait en une nuit. Bien sûr que tout cela l'avait épuisé jusqu'à l'os, mais jamais il ne s'était préoccupé de cela particulièrement. De toute cette dure labeur, il était récompensé, au moins une fois par mois.

Ils n'étaient pas dans un ghetto, mais il n'y en avait un pas très loin d'ici. C'était simplement un endroit favorisé par les sans-abris, où ils dormaient la plupart du temps, même s'il y avait des endroits plus sécurisés. Kurt sortit de la voiture avec ses sacs en mains, et les donna à un Blaine soupçonneux mais qui ne posait aucunes questions. Une fois que les deux hommes furent chargés, ils verrouillèrent la voiture et marchait un peu plus dans la rue.

- Je vais faire toute la gauche, toi tu peux aller distribuer un sac par personne à droite, lui expliqua le châtain. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont plutôt gentils ici. Distribue juste ton plus beau sourire, discute quelques secondes avec eux, puis ça ira. Je t'en parlerai plus tout à l'heure si tu veux, autour d'un café. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui, j'allais faire ça... Et tu m'as appelé.

- Wow, Kurt...

Le bouclé le regarda quelques instants, impressionné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de scénario. En réalité, il aurait pu réfléchir pendant des heures qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé. Et à cet instant, il ne vit qu'une chose : Kurt avait le cœur le plus énorme qui pouvait être.

Durant quarante-cinq minutes, ils ne s'étaient occupés que de cela, distribuant peu à peu les sacs, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus aucun. Blaine avait eu le cœur littéralement brisé durant toute l'activité, car plus il avançait, plus il trouvait d'êtres désespérés. Quand ils n'étaient pas détruits physiquement, ils l'étaient émotionnellement, et la moindre nourriture qu'on leur offrait devenait le plus beau cadeau du monde. Voir leurs sourires le réchauffait, mais il ne put que se demander ce qui pouvait pousser une personne à soudainement n'avoir plus de toit, à se demander s'ils allaient survivre au prochain jour. Oui, il avait eu une enfance et adolescence compliquées, mais rien ne valait... Ça. Jamais rien ne vaudrait cela. De loin, il avait regardé Kurt, qui se débrouillait merveilleusement bien, qui riait même avec chacune des personnes. Il était resté un long moment à le fixer, ce sourire qui apparaissait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait du châtain étirant ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, admit-il lorsque tous les deux montèrent dans la voiture alors qu'ils avaient finis.

- On me le dit souvent, sourit Kurt.

- Je suis sérieux. Personne n'occupe ses dimanches à faire ça.

- Je ne le fais qu'une fois par mois...

- Et alors ? J'ai l'impression que c'est normal pour toi d'agir ainsi. Ça ne l'est pas. Tout le monde ne fait plus penser qu'à soi-même et ne pense plus une seule fois à ce qui l'entoure. Toi, tu... Tu sors, tu achètes des tonnes de nourriture, comme si de rien n'était, et tu l'offres, en attendant rien en retour... Tu es incroyable.

- Je ne suis pas incroyable. Je ne suis simplement pas égoïste, c'est tout.

- Kurt...

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ? Vraiment, Blaine, tout ce que je fais... Ce n'est rien. J'aime faire ça, c'est tout. Maintenant emmène-nous au café que tu souhaites, pour avoir un véritable rencard.

- Ah, ce n'en était pas un ?

- Si, mais tu veux vraiment t'en aller maintenant ?

Il conduisit alors jusqu'au café où il avait alors ses habitudes. Kurt ne comprenait à quel point il avait un cœur énorme, et le niait. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Un jour, il allait tenter de le découvrir. Un jour, il le libèrerait de ses démons.

La suite du rendez-vous était... Adorable. Ce mot convenait parfaitement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient quittés du regard, et n'avaient cessés une fois de rire ou sourire bêtement, même lorsqu'ils ne se disaient rien. Kurt appréciait la présence de Blaine. Blaine appréciait la présence de Kurt. Ils n'auraient jamais voulus se quitter, juste rester dans ce café pour toujours, pour parler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Leurs voix sonnaient parfaitement aux oreilles de chacun, ils étaient sous le charme, et étaient devenus le temps d'un instant deux adolescents découvrant une romance naissante, complètement inconscients. Comme si rien ne comptait, si ce n'étaient eux deux. Petit à petit, ils perdaient la notion de réflexion, agissant parfois bêtement, mais cela n'importait pas. Seul l'autre importait.

Cette nuit-là, en déplaçant les photos de la carte mémoire de son appareil photo sur son ordinateur, il avait longuement regardé la photo qu'il avait pris de Kurt cet après-midi. Elle le montrait simplement agenouillé devant un vieux sans-abri, avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, lui tendant le sac. Blaine savait qu'il était impossible de tomber amoureux d'une personne aussi vite. Mais il le voulait. Il voulait faire de cet homme son monde parce que, jamais il ne le laisserait s'en aller. Cela ne faisait que deux jours, mais il commençait à devenir dingue de sa personne. Kurt était unique et ne ressemblait à personne d'autre.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce long chapitre. J'ai arrêté de me relire à un certain moment, mais je suis complètement épuisée, cette fiction m'a tenu éveillée toutes les nuits, donc désolée pour les quelques fautes présentes. Une review s'il vous plait ? Elles m'inspirent. C'est ce qui m'inspire, toujours plus. C'est grâce à vous que je tiens toujours plus à écrire, encore et encore. Je veux terminer cette fic. _

_Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne dans sept à dix jours ! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh mon Dieu, je suis horriblement en retard, pardonnez-moi... J'ai été passablement occupée ces deux semaines durant, j'ai à peine trouvé le temps de me poser sur mon ordinateur, il y avait des jours où je ne passais même plus dessus. Je n'avançais donc pas sur ma fiction, et ça me fait culpabiliser, surtout que la rentrée arrive, et ça m'inquiète un peu. Du moins, entre temps, il y eut le baiser Klaine ! Ayayay, j'en suis toute heureuse, et je deviens impatiente du 26 septembre, c'est intenable tout ça. Bon, à dire vrai, il y a la demande en mariage qui me gène un peu, et si vous voulez mon avis, j'adorerais que Kurt dise non... Cette histoire m'agace, on dirait un remix du Finchel. Et, Dieu, ces deux couples sont incroyables, mais totalement opposés... _

_Oh, et je remercie Amy, une adorable amie (vous pouvez la trouver sur Twitter, Aime_i, une Klainer géniale, et une personne incroyable), qui m'a aidée pour la description de l'école, je suis tellement nulle en description d'architecture. Merci chérie !:coeur : _

_Je voudrais aussi vous remercier, vous, pour vos encouragements, vos commentaires, et même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews et ne font que lire... Vous ne savez pas à quel point tout cela me touche. A deux chapitres, j'ai vingt-quatre suiveurs (je compte ceux hors ), sept favoris, et près de vingts commentaires. Wow. Merci, du plus profond de mon cœur. Vous êtes géniaux. Cette histoire ne tiendrait pas la route, vous me donnez confiance, et je doute de moins en moins à propos de mon « talent ». Je ne sais comment vous remercier assez, vous ne savez pas l'impact que tout cela a sur moi. _

_M'enfin, voilà mon troisième chapitre qui, j'espère sincèrement vous plaira. _

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Gentiane94 : Ravie que tu puisses apprécier le début, voilà la suite ! Puis, merci à vous d'aimer mes idées, ça me fait un plaisir énorme.:)_

_habbist : Bien le bonjour ! (a) Oui, je sais, ma fiction parle de sujets très sombres et parfois tabous... Mais ces idées me tiennent à cœur, et j'essaie de sensibiliser quelques personnes à propos de cela :) Oui, Blaine est quelqu'un de très adorable je trouve, il est un peu dans tout ce petit bordel sans vraiment le vouloir. Blaine va le sauver, oui, je ne vais pas le cacher (c'est aussi gros qu'un nez rouge...) Je te laisse la surprise pour sa réaction, je sais d'ores et déjà comment ça va se passer. Puis, ils profitent de leur temps ensemble, parce que la vie peut être vraiment pourrie, ils ont besoin d'un peu d'air, d'une pause, et c'est ensemble, qu'enfin, il puissent souffler. Puis, hahaha, j'essaie de faire de longs chapitres pourtant ! :') Je suis heureuse que tout cela te plaise, sincèrement. Et voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras tout autant !_

_PavarottiTheBlackbird : Eh bien, j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances en tout cas !:) Puis, oh la la, c'est vous qui me rendez du rêve avec vos commentaires, wow. Dès que j'en ais la possibilité, je lis ce que tu as postée, promis, parce que j'ai un bon pressentiment, et je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit ridicule, vraiment. Quinn est trop triste, j'avoue x) Puis, j'ai toujours aimé faire des contrastes, Anderson puis ensuite le bar, c'est une de mes préférences. Un oscar ? N'allons pas trop loin bon Dieu, je ne fais que poster ce qui me passionne rien d'autre ! Le rencard avec les sans-abris vient tout droit de mon esprit, je l'avais en tête, je l'ai écrit, je trouvais cela assez original. J'essaie d'écrire des trucs longs, mais ça ne suffit pas ? Le dernier chapitre a fait dix pages sur OpenOffice, un record pour moi x) Une déesse ? Sérieusement, tes reviews pourraient me faire pleurer si je ne me retenais pas un minimum, purée. Bouah, je suis amoureuse de tes avis, ils sont incroyables. Merci merci merci merci !_

_Stars May Collide :__ Hey !:) Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ta review n'est pas en retard, c'est moi qui le suis, horriblement... Kuinn, oui, Kuinn ! Je n'ai jamais très apprécié Quinn pour dire vrai, en réalité elle a toujours été transparente à mes yeux... Mais il avait quelques scènes, maigres mais pourtant géniales avec Kurt que j'avais adoré. J'avais d'abord pensé à mettre Rachel à sa place (la grande fan de Hummelberry que je suis... Haa.), mais dans les fictions, l'on fait toujours cela, donc je me suis dit qu'un peu de changement ne ferait pas de mal. Et ce qui est bien, c'est que dans leur relation j'ai le champ totalement libre vu qu'elle a été très très peu exploitée. Donc, oui, ils sont vraiment proches et se soutiendront au mieux possible. Pareil pour Quam, je n'avais jamais été très fan, mais voilà, après j'ai une vue complètement différente de ce couple dans ma fiction, je vais pas mal m'amuser avec eux ** Ceci reste une fiction Klaine, donc ils ne seront que secondaires, mais je tenterai quelque peu de les mettre en avant :) Puis, pour les histoires d'amour, on est pareilles ! S'ils n'ont ps vécus de réelles épreuves, ils ne pourront jamais vraiment durer je pense. Je suis très romantique, mais d'une certaine manière. Le couple parfait n'existe pas, et ce ne sera sûrement pas chez moi que cela viendra. Kurt a deux facettes, il est complètement faux la nuit, mais avec Blaine et Quinn, il n'est que... Lui-même. Et il a un cœur incroyable qui ne cherche qu'à aimer, et être aimé. Puis, Blaine va soudainement être entraîné dans son mode de vie, sans même le vouloir. Comment aurait-il pu être au courant ? Il est quelqu'un de simple et tout à fait normal, mais le prostitué aura besoin de cette simplicité, qui le calmer. Puis, pardooon :') J'ai toujours été comme ça, à ne jamais être fière de moi et me rendre compte de mes capacités, je te le promets, quand je lis mes chapitres, ils sont... Pouah. Mais, je suis ravie que tu puisses apprécier ce que j'écrive, j'en resterai toujours très touchée. Bisous Gaëlle ! (a) _

_clairepistache :__ Je suis toujours déçue de moi-même, désolée :') A propos du premier chapitre, oui, ma fiction est très sombre, pour ce qui est du fluffy, on a toujours été très servi sur , donc je me suis dit que, je pouvais faire quelque peu la différence ? Surtout que le tragique est ma spécialité, pour ne pas dire que je n'écris que de cela. Puis, pour le second chapitre, je suis aussi ravie que tu l'ais apprécié ! C'est dur de ne pas aimer Kurt, il est si adorable et courageux... Oui, Blaine va le sortir de cet enfer, je ne l'ai jamais caché. Ça va prendre énormément de temps pour faire fuir ses démons, peut-être même que ça n'arrivera jamais, mais il tentera le tout pour le tout. Pour la réaction du bouclé, hahaha, je ne dis rien ! Mais j'ai par contre une très claire «idée de se réaction, que j'ai déjà commencé à taper. Ça va être un réel bouleversement en tout cas... Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils sont adorables. M'enfin, voilà pour la suite :)_

_CheesyKitten :__ Hey ! Je suis aussi contente que tu ais mis ma fiction dans tes follows x) Anderson est une vraie pourriture, on peut le dire, et oui ! Je t'autorise le bazooka, ne le rate pas hein ! (a) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils sont tellement adorables :') Je ne dis pas que je vais arrêter de douter de moi (me connaissant...), mais je te promets de ne pas m'arrêter en tout cas. Je suis trop passionnée pour cela. M'enfin, voilà la suite, et et merci encore, pour le favori !_

_Tia21 :__ Oui, du Klaine, et encore ici, j'aime trop écrire sur eux-deux, tellement adorable ** M'enfin, j'espère aussi que ce chapitre te plaira !:) _

_Nemaja :__ Oui, l'espoir fait tout:) Oui, il a très mal commencé, et je dois avouer que j'en ais eu mal au cœur d'écrire ces scènes, c'est quelque chose de très dures à vivre je pense, et l'imaginer n'est pas non plus très facile... Mais j'ai tenté d'être réaliste, avec mes connaissances dans le domaine. Kurt est quelqu'un de génial, qui n'a simplement pas eu de chances dans la vie, et Blaine sera là pour lui. Il en avait besoin, après tout ce qu'il a enduré. M'enfin, je sais que ça va être très très compliqué entre eux, j'ai des idées, pas très joyeuses :') Du moins, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !:)_

* * *

La semaine recommença de nouveau pour Kurt, dès le lundi matin à cinq heures, lorsque le réveil dérangeant de son réveil retentit. Il se permit quelques minutes dans son lit, regardant son plafond de ses yeux fatigués tout en réfléchissant à propos de ce weekend. De ce weekend qui lui paraissait irréel tant les événements passés lui étaient inhabituels. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été heureux, car il ne pouvait simplement pas décrire les différents sentiments ayant pris part de son être. C'était comme être, le temps de quarante-huit heures, sur le plus douillet des nuages qui pouvait exister. Un nuage qui s'appelait Blaine. Comment un être tel que lui, l'avait seulement regardé ? Les seules fois où l'on faisait attention au châtain étaient pour le baiser brutalement et sans la moindre pitié. Alors qu'avec Blaine... Rien de tout cela n'existait. Blaine, lui, voulait apprendre à le connaître, voulait rire avec lui et échanger des messages, jusque tard le soir. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec lui. Il voulait devenir ami avec lui, et peut-être plus. Plus... La pensée en elle-même surprenait Kurt. Jamais un jour il avait pensé qu'il pouvait penser à quelqu'un de cette manière. Les rencards, les doux petits sourires... Même au lycée il n'avait jamais pensé à cela, n'avait même pas osé y rêver. Même après avoir regardé des centaines de romances de Broadway, il n'avait pas été tenté. Lorsque tous les lycéens l'entourant changeaient d'amoureux comme de chemises, lui s'occupait de sa mère.

Blaine était spécial. Il débarquait dans sa vie sans donner la moindre alerte, en souriant de son sourire le plus adorable, en lançant des blagues si pathétiques que l'on riait de son air embarrassé. Il avait cette façon de mettre le châtain à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation, cette façon de lui montrer qu'il en valait la peine, qu'il n'était pas... Rien. Cette impression de compter était neuve et incroyable. Le rendez-vous d'hier avait été incroyable, et Kurt ne s'était jamais senti aussi apaisé de toute sa vie entière. Qu'il l'ait aidé lors d'une activité qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur signifiait beaucoup à ses yeux, et il se promit de recommencer cela avec lui. Et le café... Ils s'étaient assis dans un café minuscule et chaleureux, aux délicieuses odeurs de lilas. Ils avaient été éloignés de tous, à une table aux sièges confortables, avec d'excellentes boissons en mains. Et durant tout le temps de l'instant, Kurt avait voulu pleurer. Blaine pouvait avoir qui il voulait, absolument qui il voulait, mais il le regardait, lui. C'en était à peine réel. Il lui avait posé des questions, surà peu près tout, comme s'il semblait vraiment intéressé par le châtain. Ce dernier avait répondu à ses interrogations, n'émettant bien sûr pas son travail nocturne. Et Blaine lui avait raconté des blagues, aussi impossibles et inimaginables pouvaient-elles être, et il avait ri, tellement ri, sans une seule fois se forcer. Le bouclé était devenu un accro de son rire, et rêvait de l'entendre à chaque instant.

Kurt savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il allait tomber incroyablement, follement et incommensurablement amoureux de cet être. Et il n'allait pas s'en empêcher, malgré tout. C'était dangereux, et peut-être qu'il n'allait pas y survivre, mais il le voulait, si fort que son cœur lui en faisait mal. Il voulait aller doucement, apprécier chaque seconde, en appréciant chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. Il avait d'ores et déjà besoin de lui dans sa vie. Il était devenu la chose qu'il désirait le plus en ce monde.

Il finit par se lever de son lit, un rare et énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il faisait encore sombre, le soleil peinait à se lever. Après avoir fait son habituelle toilette, il se prépara un thé rapide, s'habilla simplement et écrivit une note à Quinn, qui allait bientôt se réveiller, pour elle aussi travailler, puis finit par sortir doucement, sans faire trop de bruits. Quand il sortit du métro, quelques rayons chauds illuminaient paisiblement la ville, la colorant d'un bel orange étincelant. Le Starbucks ouvrait dans une demi-heure, il eut alors l'opportunité de calmement préparer ses machines, discutant avec ses collègues.

Et la journée commença. Les cafés défilaient, transformant les employés en automates. "Bonjour, que prendrez-vous ? Quatre dollars cinquante s'il vous plaît. Passez une bonne journée, au revoir." Kurt avait senti plusieurs fois son téléphone vibrer à sa poche arrière, plus que d'accoutumé, et il savait que c'était Blaine. Il rêvait de lui répondre, mais les clients se faisaient plus pressants, comme chaque lundi matin il n'avait pas une seconde pour lui-même, ne serait-ce que pour lire ses messages.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsque midi sonna, signifiant sa pause de quarante minutes qui débutait. Il ne se fit pas quémander pour prendre son mobile, sans même sortir du comptoir. Un énorme sourire, ceux appartenant au bouclé, décora son joli visage de porcelaine.

(6h31) _Hello Sunshine !_

(6h40) _Tu travailles déjà ?!_

(7h03) _Wes a bouffé mon cookie..._

(10h09) _L'université était censée être fun. J'ai besoin de café. _

(11h45) _Ugh._

(12h03) **Adepte aux discussions solos ?**

(12h04) _Hey ! En pause ?_

(12h04) **Oui, enfin. Tu étudies où ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit. **

(12h05) _Juilliard. Pourquoi ?_

(12h06) **Omg. Juilliard... D'accord. Okay. Tu as de la chance, c'est à cinq minutes de marche d'ici. On se voit à l'entrée ? Je veux te voir :)**

(12h07) _Adorable. Moi aussi tiens, je t'attends._

Il n'en fallut pas plus au châtain pour décoller, avec deux cafés entre les mains, marchant d'une rapide allure jusqu'à l'école. Il allait revoir Blaine. Il allait le revoir, et rien que de penser à ses boucles, ses sourires... Son cœur rata un battement.

Quelque peu essoufflé, il parvint, enfin, à l'entrée du bâtiment. Et il n'aurait pu se perdre, l'université était dotée d'une architecture impressionnante, possédait de nombreuses vitres, par centaines, et l'imaginait à travers celles-ci. Une pyramide ? Telle était sa forme . Mais si, c'était bien cette faculté, qui allait l'emmener jusqu'à l'homme qui ne cessait de hanter ses pensées. Au beau milieu de cette gigantesque ville, ce monument ne se laissait pas fondre dans la grisaille, malgré sa couleur bétonnée, des nombreux buildings qui le côtoyaient. Il fit cette inspection tout en cherchant la porte d'entrée, qui disparaissait de vue avec toutes ces personnes l'entourant.

Il y avait tant de monde que Kurt s'en retrouvait d'autant plus perdu... Et exclu. Comme rejeté. Tous ceux qui l'entourait avaient d'ores et déjà réussis leur vie. Ils avaient un avenir écrit d'avance, Juilliard noté sur leur CV leur ouvrant toutes les portes. Ils vivaient _son_ rêve. Il était censé être à leur place. Mais ils faisaient partie de ceux pour qui le destin en avait décidé autrement. Lui, il n'existait aux yeux de personnes. Que faisait-il là, déjà ?

Une tape sur son épaule lui rappela la raison de sa présence. Il se retourna, un peu trop rapidement, manquant de déverser du café sur ses vêtements. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Blaine, puis sourit. De ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Et celui que lui rendait Blaine était sublime, tout comme son propriétaire.

- Hey ! s'exclama le châtain, soudain épanoui. Je t'ai apporté du café, comme tu l'as demandé, lui intima-t-il en lui tendant la boisson.

- Adorable, argumenta Blaine en prenant le gobelet entre ses mains pour ensuite enlever le couvercle afin d'en humer la délicieuse odeur s'en échappant. Je suis content de te revoir, hier a été un après-midi génial, je veux recommencer ça avec toi.

- Oh, fit-il en rougissant légèrement. Je suis content de te voir aussi, tu sais.

L'allusion en rendez-vous d'hier lui réchauffa le cœur comme jamais. Blaine prévoyait encore d'être dans sa vie le mois prochain ? Si seulement. Si seulement il ne lui échappait pas.

- Tu commences ta pause ? Tu as combien de temps devant toi ?

- Une demi-heure, pourquoi ça ?

- Parfait. Je t'emmène déjeuner.

- Mais je ne mange jamais durant ma pause. J'ai perdu cette habitude.

- Eh bien je vais te la faire retrouver, suis-moi. Oh, et Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Tu portes toujours ton tablier, lui fit-il remarquer en riant.

- Oh, merde !

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de se dévêtir du vêtement, se décoiffant quelque peu au passage. Audessous, il était habillé d'une chemise jaune et d'un jean gris.

- Je te préfère comme ça, tu es sublime. Allez viens, on ne va pas user du temps qu'il te reste.

Le bouclé lui prit la main, et Kurt crut qu'il allait chavirer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette marque d'affection. Il soupira. Il détestait la manière à laquelle il pouvait être novice, même dans ces choses les plus simples. Il devrait tout apprendre. Il entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens et serra sa main, comme si elle pouvait s'en aller à tout moment, comme si lui pouvait s'en aller. Et il n'y survivrait pas.

Blaine l'emmena dans un restaurant, à quelques pas de l'université, qui lui rappela le café d'hier, et Kurt comprit, en se rappelant où l'étudiant travaillait, que ce dernier n'était pas très extravagant. Au contraire, il était quelqu'un de simple, qui appréciait les choses simples. Et c'était parfois ces choses qui étaient les plus significatives et importantes. Toujours la main du châtain dans la sienne, Blaine se dirigea à une table, un peu éloignée des autres clients. Comme hier.

- Je dois avouer que c'est un peu impressionnant que tu sois à Juilliard, confia Kurt en s'asseyant face à lui, lâchant, à regret, sa main. Est-ce que tu serais riche ?

- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Si tu verrais l'appartement dans lequel je vis... Tout ça, c'est grâce à une bourse que l'on m'a attribué. Je ne savais pas du tout où aller après le lycée, je savais que j'étais à New York, là où tout était permis, mais tout était trop grand pour moi. Je n'avais pas les moyens d'entrer dans une école comme Juilliard, et j'allais laisser tomber l'idée de continuer mes études. Mais c'était jusqu'à ce que je voie que l'on offrait une bourse, et j'ai foncé sans réfléchir. Ça a duré trois mois, on était des milliers, puis cinq cents, puis cinquante, dix... Je n'ai pas réalisé quand on m'a appelé pour me dire que je faisais partie des cinq boursiers. Tout ce dont j'avais à faire était de chanter.

- Tu sais que tu es incroyable ? murmura Kurt, émerveillé.

- Non, je ne le suis pas. Persévérant, peut-être ?

Ce fut à cet instant que la serveuse fit de nouveau son apparition afin de prendre leur commande. Les deux hommes prirent la même chose, puis Blaine tourna de nouveau ses prunelles sur la sublime personne qu'il avait devant lui.

- Et toi, dis-moi ce que tu veux faire plus tard.

- Je n'en sais rien Blaine, ta question est vague. Je n'y ais pas réfléchi. Disons que me lever chaque jour et aller travailler est mon seul but, chuchota-t-il, triturant le mouchoir en papier avec ses mains.

- Donne-moi tes deux mains, lui demanda le bouclé en posant les deux siennes sur la table.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Fais-moi confiance et donne-les-moi. Maintenant, ferme les yeux, lui demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en serrant les doigts de Kurt autour des siens. Vois-toi dans dix ans, tu as réussi ta vie et tu as tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. C'est bon ?

Le châtain hocha la tête, soupirant d'aise. Après quelques secondes, il n'était plus là, seuls les mains de Blaine lui rappelaient vaguement le présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Moi, à Broadway. C'est salle comble, et toutes les lumières sont sur moi. J'ai une standing ovation.

- Et encore ?

- Je... Je... J'ai une famille. Une fille, qui est habillée par mes soins. Peut-être une de mes créations. Et... Il se stoppa alors, fronçant les sourcils.

- Et ?

- Je suis heureux. C'est tout. Je suis heureux.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, croisant le doux regard doré de Blaine. Ce dernier caressa le dos de ses mains de ses pouces.

- Je me fiche de l'avenir qui m'est réservé., la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est ça. D'avoir ou non atteint mes rêves ne compte pas forcément à côté de cela.

- Tu ne l'es pas déjà ?

- Si, maintenant, je le suis. Totalement même, admit-il en rougissant doucement.

La même serveuse que précédemment revint avec leurs assiettes, deux plats de délicieux raviolis aux champignons. Le reste du déjeuner était principalement basé sur les études du bouclé, qui était passionnantes aux oreilles de Kurt. Il avait toujours été très modeste, et même maintenant, il avait parlé de cela comme s'il n'avait été qu'un spectateur, et non l'acteur. Le barista aurait aimé qu'il ait un peu plus d'estime pour lui-même, car il le pouvait. Il était fabuleux, il devait le savoir. Et ce fut à cette pensée qu'il se promit que, tant qu'il sera dans sa vie, il lui montrerait à quel point il pouvait être incroyable.

A la fin du repas, lorsque l'addition arriva sur leur table, Kurt sortit son porte-feuille de sa poche, s'apprêtant à payer, lorsque Blaine prit la facture entre ses mains, claquant sa mâchoire de sa langue.

- N'y pense même pas, c'est moi qui t'aies invité, affirma-t-il en sortant quelques billets avec un pourboire.

- Mais...

- Tu paieras demain, promis.

Et ce fut avec un clin d'œil qu'il se releva, et Kurt fit de même. Ils se prirent communément la main, et se dirigèrent jusqu'au Starbucks, le châtain commençant plus tôt que l'étudiant.

- C'était sympa. Vraiment, j'ai adoré discuter avec toi, dit alors ce dernier alors que Kurt retourna derrière son comptoir, ayant passablement remis son tablier avant.

- Pareil pour moi, je dois avouer. Qui aurait cru que tu serais aussi peu ennuyant ? Blagua-t-il, riant lorsque le bouclé passa sa main derrière son cou. On refait pareil demain alors ?

- Pareil demain. On se rejoint devant l'école ?

- Même endroit, même heure.

- D'accord... A demain alors, finit-il par dire en souriant doucement.

- A demain Blaine. Passe une bonne journée.

- Toi aussi.

Et ce fut sur cela qu'il tourna les talons, reprenant de plus belle ses cours. Ceux-ci avaient été lassants pour la plupart, mais il s'en était très peu convenu. Il avait vu le sourire de Kurt, avait entendu son rire, avait tenu sa main. Plus rien ne comptait beaucoup après cela.

Le reste de la journée de Kurt avait, par contre, été chargée. Il n'avait qu'une demi-heure de répit après avoir fait le dernier café, qu'il devait aller à la NYADA. Il avait dansé, beaucoup, et était ressorti totalement étiré et courbaturé, douleurs auxquels il avait pris habitude durant le cours de sa vie. Il n'avait même plus mal. Quand il rentra chez lui, le repas fut prêt, il dîna et ne resta pas plus d'une heure dans l'appartement, se préparant pour ce soir. Un bisou sur la joue de Quinn, il ressortit, prenant le métro pour rejoindre Anderson.

Et il ne put souffler qu'à trois heures du matin. Il s'était promis de ne rien prendre aujourd'hui, et il tint sa promesse. Malgré ses larmes habituelles dans le taxi (à cette heure, les métros n'étaient plus ouverts), il avait survécu, comme à chaque jour. Mais aujourd'hui, son patron ne l'avait pas touché, et il en fut reconnaissant. Et, oui, il avait énormément pensé à Blaine, et il s'était senti très très mal. Si jamais ils deviendraient plus, – et Dieu savait qu'il en rêvait – il aurait à coucher avec d'autres hommes que lui, chaque soir. Il savait que c'était mal, cruel même, mais il n'avait à présent plus le choix. Anderson ne pouvait plus se séparer de lui, son commerce était presque dépendant du châtain. Mais il se promit, à l'instant même que jamais, jamais Blaine ne serait au courant. Un jour, il allait finir par tourner la page, et tout ceci ne serait que d'affreux souvenirs, remplacés par un présent beaucoup moins douloureux. Tout cela n'allait pas durer. Vivian Ward s'en était sortie et avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie, alors lui aussi. Même si elle n'était que l'héroïne d'un film.

Mais le reste de la semaine s'était passé... Bizarrement. Mais d'une bonne manière. Chaque matin il se levait tôt pour travailler, jusqu'à sa pause du midi, qu'il passait avec Blaine. Il y avait eu des journées où ils ne mangeaient tous deux qu'un hot-dog, ne pouvant se payer autant de repas au restaurant, mais ils s'en fichaient. Parce que les instants qu'ils passaient étaient incroyables. Jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était senti gêné ou mal à l'aise ensemble. Parce qu'ensemble, ils étaient bien. Ils s'entendaient bien. Ils s'aimaient bien. Ils étaient dans un tout autre univers.

Kurt craquait pour lui. Il l'avait réalisé le samedi matin, alors qu'il se réveillait. Après une semaine, il craquait sérieusement pour cet homme aux boucles et aux sourires impressionnants. Il aimait ses touchers, sa main dans la sienne et ses blagues. Il aimait la manière dont il le regardait, de ce regard doré et aimable, aimant, adorable, doux. Il avait une façon de le rassurer qui le choquait toujours un peu encore. Et à présent, il le connaissait presque autant que Quinn. Il connaissait son amour incommensurable pour Broadway, et affirmait toujours qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il critiquait une tenue trop négligée, ou de ce rose qui allait parfaitement au teint de la personne. Et Blaine avait d'ores et déjà promis d'acheter un jour un nœud papillon, parce que Kurt savait que ça lui irait à merveille. Kurt voulait cet homme dans sa vie, et il allait se battre pour cela. Parce qu'il savait que son bonheur était entre ses mains.

Il était dix-neuf heures lorsque Blaine l'appela, ce même samedi. Ses copains faisaient une soirée pizza devant un match de football, et il avait proposé à Kurt de venir, même s'il savait, du plus profond de lui-même, qu'il n'était pas fan de ce genre de choses.

- La pizza est trop calorique Blaine, je n'ai fait que manger gras avec toi toute la semaines ! Se plaint-il, malgré son sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, viens, ça sera fun. Si vraiment ça te gène j'ai de la salade dans le frigo, qui va pourrir si personne ne la mange.

- Je vais le regretter dans quelques semaines, avec ces bourrelets qui feront leur apparition... Tu habites où ?

Il entendit le bouclé s'extasier au téléphone, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait fallu si peu pour le rendre heureux, c'en était à peine croyable.

Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal d'avoir tant ri lorsqu'il raccrocha. Se tournant vers Quinn, elle l'aida à trouver une tenue, sexy mais pas trop, et assez décontractée pour une soirée devant la télévision.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? Insista-t-il encore auprès de sa personne. Ça pourrait être marrant, Blaine m'a dit que ses copains étaient de vrais idiots.

- Non, je préfère rester ici, il y a Danse Avec Les Stars ce soir, la finale ! Je ne vais pas rater ça. Puis, il a plus envie de te voir toi tu sais, et toi aussi. Profite surtout, d'accord ? Il m'a l'air de quelqu'un de génial, il pourrait te faire du bien, tu le mérites tellement.

- Bon, d'accord...

Au fond, il savait qu'elle voulait s'isoler pour consommer il ne savait quelle connerie.

Après un énième coup de laque sur sa chevelure soignée, il sortit hâtivement de chez lui, non sans embrasser chaudement son amie. Lorsqu'il arriva au bas de l'appartement de Blaine, il vit que ce dernier l'attendait déjà au pas de la porte.

- Hey ! Le salua-t-il alors en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue. Je suis content de te voir.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois Blaine, à chaque fois, argumenta Kurt en souriant doucement.

- C'est vrai, et à chaque fois. Viens, ne reste pas à l'entrée, les garçons t'attendent.

Et c'était vrai, il avait été attendu. Il les connaissait tous, Jeff, Wes et David, il avait toujours eu une excellente mémoire. Mais Sam aussi était là, et il avait remarqué le regard qu'il avait porté sur sa personne, comme si derrière lui s'était caché Quinn, mais il baissa vite ses prunelles quand il vit qu'il était bel et bien seul. Elle aurait vraiment dû venir, le jeune homme l'avait adoré samedi dernier.

Après lui avoir donné une bière, Blaine prit sa main libre et l'emmena faire un rapide tour des lieux, pour dernièrement s'arrêter dans sa chambre. Et Kurt en eut les yeux grands ouverts une fois à l'intérieur.

La chambre, à proprement parler, avait un coin où les murs étaient tapissés de posters de filles en maillots de bains, ainsi que de quelques films qui lui étaient inconnus. Le lit près de ce mur était totalement défait, avec des vêtements dessus, et des assiettes ainsi que des canettes en-dessous de celui-ci. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui attira son attention. A la partie droite de la pièce, le mur était entièrement, complètement décoré de photos. Il y en avait des centaines et des centaines, si bien que l'on ne voyait plus le papier-peint maussade. Sans voix, il s'approcha doucement afin de mieux les distinguer, et il put voir différentes choses : un Wes dormant, un Jeff par terre, sur la route, visiblement bourré, une autre personne faisant la grimace à l'appareil. Il y avait aussi des paysages, beaucoup de paysages : une forêt, un trottoir, les célèbres vues de New York prises sous un angle différent et original. Il était impressionné, les prises étaient parfaites, dignes d'un photographe... Et il y eut cette photo qui lui fit ouvrir plus grand la bouche. C'était lui, agenouillé près d'un sans-abri, la semaine dernière. Il souriait, et ne s'était pas rendu une seul fois compte qu'il avait été observé.

- Tu photographies ? Murmura-t-il tout doucement, abasourdi.

- Oui. C'est ma principale passion avec la scène.

Blaine était à présent derrière lui, tout proche. Il ne regardait pas ses photos, les connaissant par cœur, mais l'être près de lui. Plus les jours passaient, plus sa beauté lui paraissait irréelle.

- Elles sont fantastiques Blaine, il faut que tu les montres à quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi belles choses.

- Un jour, peut-être. Un jour. M'enfin, viens. Le match va commencer, j'entends les garçons crier de là.

Levant les yeux au ciel, les deux hommes les rejoignirent alors, quittant la chambre.

Ils étaient à la mi-temps. Wes, Jeff et David étaient assis sur le canapé tandis que Kurt et Blaine étaient par terre. Plus l'heure passait, plus ils s'étaient rapprochés, jusqu'à ce que le bouclé ait son bras autour de la taille du châtain. Les publicités arrivées, Blaine s'était soudain levé, prétextant une envie pressante. Mais peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais dû bouger.

- Anderson ! Bouge ton cul, la pub est finie ! S'exclama alors Jeff lorsque le match fit son retour sur la télévision.  
Kurt frissonna à l'entente du nom. Comme si des centaines de souvenirs – de cauchemars – refirent leur apparition, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu l'as appelé comment ?

- Par son nom de famille, pourquoi ?

- An... Anderson ?

- Oui. Tu es sûr que ça va Kurt ?

- Non, répondit-il en se levant rapidement.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à la soudaine réalisation, mais il ne laissa pas ses larmes couler. Il se dirigea vers les couloirs où Blaine avait disparu, espérant, du plus profond de lui-même, que tout cela n'était qu'un pitoyable rêve.

- Blaine ? Appela-t-il d'une voix enrouée, encore plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Je suis là, répondit ce dernier en sortant de la salle de bains. Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le bouclé commençait à s'inquiéter, et s'approcha de Kurt afin de lui apporter le moindre réconfort. A peine avait-il touché son bras qu'il se recula violemment, comme électrocuté.

- Anderson ? Tu t'appelles Anderson ?

- Quoi ?

- Réponds-moi ! S'exclama le châtain. C'est ton nom de famille ?

Blaine comprit alors. Il n'était maintenant plus compliqué de faire le lien entre son père et lui. A présent, Kurt savait, et il allait fuir. Il éprouva tant de haine envers son géniteur qu'il se retint d'aller le tuer, à l'instant même.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, je t'en supplie.

- Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! Souffla Kurt en posant la main sur sa bouche tandis que les larmes finissaient par couler sur ses joues, incessantes. A cette vue, Blaine se brisa, le jeune homme devant lui ayant pris déjà tant de place dans sa vie...

- Tu es son fils ?

- Oui. Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne veux rien entendre. Je vais m'en aller, et ne plus jamais te revoir, d'accord ?

Ceci dit, il finit par courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et descendit si hâtivement les escaliers qu'il manqua de trébucher par deux fois. Une fois à l'extérieur, il ne put retenir ses émotions et frappa son poing contre l'immeuble, si fort qu'un craquement lui retournant le ventre se fit entendre. Il gémit puis s'agenouilla au sol, la douleur physique et mentale le submergeant à l'en paralyser. Ses genoux par terre, la main blessée contre son ventre, il en était presque inconscient, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Blaine le rejoindre, lui aussi s'agenouillant face à lui. Ce dernier regarda Kurt, et il aurait voulu mourir de la vue qu'il avait devant lui. Il était comme... Détruit.

- Kurt, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi, le supplia-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me laisses seul, argumenta-t-il d'une voix claire malgré ses sanglots.

- Kurt...

- Non Blaine, non ! Ton père viole, maltraite et escroque des centaines de personnes ! Non, je ne vais pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Attends... Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Le châtain ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. _Merde._

- J'habite dans le même appartement que lui. Rien n'est secret.

Il finit par se lever, tenant sa main ensanglantée, fortement pressée contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à ta main ? Lui demanda Blaine lorsque lui aussi fut debout.

- Rien. Laisse-moi tranquille. Ne cherche pas après moi.

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, il courut, pleurant, gémissant. Il courut, loin du fils de l'homme qui l'avait brisé, tué.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il avait les yeux rougis, et se sentait tomber dans les pommes toutes les minutes. Il payait désormais sa semaine de bonheur, sa plus belle semaine. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux, il devait le comprendre. Il n'était pas destiné pour cela. Il était et ne restera qu'un misérable objet sexuel à la portée de tous. Une pourriture.

- Quinn ! Cria-t-il alors.

Il pria du plus profond de son cœur qu'elle n'avait pas consommé, même s'il n'avait que très peu de chances pour cela. Il avait besoin de sa meilleure amie, il avait besoin de son réconfort, de ses paroles, de ses doigts sur son visage pour sécher ses larmes. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé, même si cela n'était que par une seule personne. Une seule personne considérait sa présence en ce monde.

La jeune femme apparut de l'angle de leur couloir, ensommeillée. Elle se réveilla totalement lorsqu'elle vit son colocataire, en pis état. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, elle s'approcha de lui sans attendre, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant fort contre lui, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, il n'avait jamais lésiné les moyens pour elle, et avec toutes ces marques d'affection, il était devenu le centre de son univers. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait lui rendre la pareille. Aujourd'hui, elle allait être l'amie, la sœur qu'il avait toujours mérité d'avoir.

Ils étaient restés un long moment dans cette position, le châtain sanglotant et tremblant contre Quinn, tandis que cette dernière caressait son dos, murmurant des paroles rassurantes à ses yeux, et même elle venait à pleurer. Kurt n'avait jamais été ainsi, malgré tout ce qu'il vivait. Jamais. Quelques minutes passèrent, et leurs sanglots à tous deux se calmèrent, mais les larmes ne se tarirent pas pour autant. Quinn finit par s'éloigner du jeune homme, mais prit sa main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ce dernier était totalement amorphe, n'étant pas très conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Elle le coucha sur son lit, lui enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa veste, son t-shirt, le rejoignit sous les draps et le serra fort contre sa chaleur. La tête de Kurt sur sa poitrine, il enroula ses bras autour de son corps tandis qu'elle fit de même, caressant ses cheveux affectueusement, ne cessant de murmurer de douces paroles, encore et encore.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormirent cette nuit.

* * *

_Ne me tirez pas dessus, s'il vous plaît ? Je vous promets de me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre, je vais écrire quelque chose qui, j'en suis sûre, vous plaira. J'en saute de joie d'ores et déjà. Par contre, vous devriez vous habituer à mon côté tragique (et quelques fois maso...), courage !_

_Bonne rentrée à tous !_


	4. Pause de la fiction

Hello :)

Désolée, vraiment, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je sais que c'était ce que vous pensiez, mais non. Mais non, je voulais simplement vous mettre au courant de son avancement.  
Je devais normalement donner mon chapitre complet à ma bétà tard ce soir ou demain, au dernier délai. J'allais écrire encore il y a une demi-heure de ça, lorsque je retrouve mes six pages que j'avais d'ores et déjà tapées totalement supprimées. Je n'ai rien pu trouver de ce que j'avais écrit, et c'était irrécupérable. J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre, c'était quelque chose qui me tenait énormément à coeur, et je suis certaine que ça vous aurait plus, vu que la relation de Kurt et Blaine avançait favorablement. Mais voilà, les cours reprennent, et ça va être compliqué pour moi de trouver un temps pour écrire, surtout que la motivation s'est évaporée d'un coup, j'en suis dégoûtée.

Mais je ne laisse rien tomber. Je ne laisse pas tomber, jusqu'à ce que j'ai écrit "Fin." à mon épilogue. Je ne cesserai jamais, je vous le promets, ça prend une trop grosse ampleur dans ma vie. Ne perdez jamais espoir en Kurt&Blaine. La roue tourne, elle tournera toujours, et ce sera le cas pour eux.

Bref, bonne rentrée à tous, j'espère sincèrement que tout se passe bien pour vous. A bientôt, avec ce quatrième chapitre,

Zohra :)


End file.
